Les apparences sont trompeuses: un lion chez les serpents
by petiteserpy
Summary: Hermione Granger, est connue de tous comme la jeune héroïne de guerre qui a effacé la mémoire de ses parents pour les protéger. Voila ce que racontent les livres et le film. Mais êtes vous sur d'avoir appris la vérité ? Et bien je suis au regret de vous dire que non.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Hermione Granger, est connue de tous comme la jeune héroïne de guerre qui a effacé la mémoire de ses parents pour les protéger. Voila ce que racontent les livres et le film. Mais êtes vous sur d'avoir appris la vérité ?

Et bien je suis au regret de vous dire que non.

Notre Histoire commence à l'aube de la sixième année.

Les parents de la griffondor ne l'ont pas oublié comme tente de nous le faire croire l'histoire - je vous paris mes provisions de tarte à la mélasse que c'est encore un coup de Skiter - en réalité ils ne sont plus de ce monde.

Les Granger sont morts dans d'atroces circonstances. Mais leur fille n'est majeure ni aux yeux des sorciers, ni aux yeux des moldue. Alors que va-t-il lui arriver ? C'Est-ce que je vais vous raconter c'est même LA véritable histoire d'Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 1 Le commencement

Voila voila mon premier chapitre. Il n'est pas très long mais c'est juste afin de pouvoir amorcer l'histoire ^^

Je tenais aussi a vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles review.

_**Jenifael09 :**__ Merci ça fait plaisir de voir autant d'entrain ! Moi j'ai hâte de la poster ( et de la finir accessoirement x) )_

_**Lolala: **__Merci pour ta review, tu as déchiffré pour titre super rapidement :O mais pas complètement éhéhéh. Apparemment mes fictions sont originales a en croire toutes mes gentilles revieweuses x). Et oui il y a des chances pour notre petite Hermione. Au plaisir de te revoir ^^_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1:**_

_**Le calme avant la tempête**_

Fade. Oui c'était le mot. Ce seul petit mot de rien du tout parvenait aujourd'hui à résumer la vie d'Hermione Granger.

En effet la vie de la jolie griffondor n'était pas des plus joyeuses. Laissez moi vous raconter ce qu'il en est.

Cette histoire débute lors d'un chaude journée d'été. Les Grangers avaient décidé de passer les grandes vacances à l'étranger. Autant pour fuir le climat plus que douteux de la Grande-Bretagne, mais aussi et surtout, pour passer du temps avec leur fille unique loin de la guerre qui menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. Car oui, les parents de notre Hermione nationale n'étaient pas idiots, ils avaient bien sentit que se n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que leur fille ne décide de les quitter. C'était inévitable et ils le savaient. Aussi avaient ils décidé de profiter des deux prochains mois en Italie, dans une petite maison à proximité de la plage, louée pour l'occasion.

Au début tout allait très bien, Jeanne, à qui Hermione avait énormément manqué, l'avait entraîné dans une viré shopping. Elles passèrent donc toute une journée à faire les magasins, s'arrêtant pour déjeuner, puis le temps d'un glace.

Lorsque Hermione rentra enfin dans sa chambre elle lâchas tout ses sacs - et Merlin sait qu'il y en avait- dans un coin et se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un soupir de fatigue.

Mais avant même qu'elle n'ai pu dire ouf, qu'un masse monstrueuse - d'apres Hermione elle-même- s'écrasa sur son dos.

« _ Alex…. - avait lâché la sorcière dans un gémissement.

_ Oui ? Que puis je faire pour toi ?

_ Hummm, je ne sais pas. Que pense de commencer par sortir de sur mon dos. Je pense que dans un premier temps c'est acceptable. »

Alexis. Plus jeune d'un ans, était la petite sœur d'Hermione. Elle était, physiquement parlant, son portrait craché. De vraies gouttes d'eau. Elle était plutôt grande et faisait donc la même taille -ou presque- que son aîné, arborait les même yeux d'un chocolat profond, et avait des cheveux tout aussi semblables. A un détail près. Les siens étaient beaucoup moins indomptable que ceux d'Hermione, et par soucis de « je veux pas qu'on nous confonde ENCORE ! » étaient coupés court, et laissaient donc apparaître une longue et fine tresse verte sur le coté droit. Alexis avait du batailler pendant des mois pour obtenir l'accord de son père.

« _ Bien maintenant que je suis débarrassé de on fessier de mammouth, qu'Est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

_ Tu as reçu une lettre.

_ Une lettre ? Quand ?

_ Ya genre cinq minutes. De Ron-ron. Mon dieu comment fais tu pour arriver à ne pas rire quand tu entends sa ? »

Elle riait. Elle roulait littéralement sur le lit en se tenant les cotes. C'est vrai que pendant un temps elle n'avait pas été capable de regarder Ronald et Lavande sans se retrouver la victime d'un incontrôlable fou rire.

Elle prit la lettre que lui tendait sa sœur, et commença sa lecture.

_Chère Hermione_

_Je sais que ça ne fait même pas trois jours que l'on c'est quitté mais je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Enfin pas juste moi hein, mais Harry et Ginny aussi._

_Alors comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances italiennes se passent bien ?_

_Ici tout va bien. Harry est arrivé au Terrier ce matin, et tu sais quoi ? Il va venir avec nous en Roumanie, rendre visite à Charlie. _

_Ecris nous vite, tu nous manque déjà._

_Ron._

« _ Il dit quoi ?

_ Qu'ils partent en Roumanie pour les vacances. »

Les jours continuaient de passer agréablement. Il faisait chaud, il ne pleuvait que très rarement. Bref ça changeait de l'Angleterre, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione et Alexis. La première car ce temps clément lui permettait de passer de longues journées de dehors, à lire à l'ombre d'un arbre, ou sur la plage, quand à la seconde c'est tout simplement car elle pouvait faire de longues balades à vélo ou en skate.

Un jour moins chaud que les autres, Hermione partit sur percorso della strega silenziosa, l'équivalent italien du chemin de traverse- en quête d'une librairie. Elle avait déjà lu et relu tout ses livres et l'ennui menaçait.

Le percorso della strega silenziosa n'était pas réellement un chemin, mais plus un grand quartier. Sur l'avenue principale ou trouvait facilement le glacier avec sa devanture colorée, le magasin de balais où le dernier _Tornade des cieux _volait en vitrine. Finalement, au bout d'une bonne demi heure de marche, c'est dans une des rue adjacente, étroite et pas franchement éclairé que la princesse des griffons trouva son bonheur.

Là, sous une bannière aux couleurs de l'Italie, se trouvait une petite, toute petite librairie miteuse. Du moins en apparences, car lorsque l'aîné des Grangers poussa la porte, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise.

L'intérieure était absolument et totalement différent de l'extérieure. C'était immense, des étagères de livres a perte de vue, le tout baignant dans une douce lumière. Bref autant vous dire qu'Hermione se cru au paradis pendant un certain temps.

Elle flânait entre les rayons, caressant du bout du doigt la tranche des livres sur son passage.

Lorsque Hermione quitta la librairie, elle avait avec elle plus de sac qu'elle ne pouvait en porter ( nda:dizaine si je me souviens bien lol). Ils étaient si lourds qu'elle du même leur lancer un sort afin de les réduire. Elle glissa donc ses sacs miniature dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière, et entreprit de rentrer.

Sur le chemin, elle vit dans l'une des vitrines, une poupée animée, toute vêtue de noir. Elle portait une petite robe de sorcière aux manches de dentelle, un chapeau pointu sur lequel reposait une rose noire, et un collier de pics.

Lorsqu'elle la vit Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle plairait énormément à Alex, et donc se précipita dans la boutique pour la lui offrir.

Une fois la poupée soigneusement emballée dans un papier de soie, puis dans un petit sac de papier bleu nuit, la jeune griffondor reprit son chemin en direction de la zone de départ par portoloin. La zone de départ/atterrissage se trouvait au sommet d'une colline couverte de fleures.

Hermione regarda l'heure sur sa montre, offerte par sa mère la semaine précédente. 12h30. Elle était en retard, son père lui passerait un savon si elle n'arrivait pas a temps pour le déjeuner.

Elle prit la fourchette qui servait de portoloin, celle-ci s'activa dans la seconde et déposa sa passagère sur la plage, non loin de son lieu de résidence.

La griffondor marcha aussi vite qu'elle pu pour rattraper son retard. Lorsqu'elle arriva a proximité de la maison, le ciel était anormalement sombre. Hermione leva les yeux, et découvrit avec horreur LA marque. La marque des ténèbres.

Prise de panique elle se mit a courir aussi vite que ses jambe le lui permettaient. Elle s'arrêta net devant la porte d'entrée. Priant pour que sa famille est pu s'échapper.

Elle poussa doucement la porte de bois blanc, et entra dans le grand salon plongé dans le noir, baguette en main.

« _ Maman ? Papa ? Alexis ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le silence puis un bruit sourd à l'étage. Comme en proie à un élan d'espoir Hermione grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa sœur à la volé, et se figea devant le macabre spectacle qui s'offrit a elle.

Là, sous ses yeux, dans une flaque, non un lac de sang serait plus proche de la réalité, gisaient sans vie, ses parents. Et un homme encapuchonné. Un sorcier sans doutes. Elle s'approcha lentement, les yeux plein de larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un moment à l'autre.

Hermione se releva net, sécha ses larme et parcouru la maison. Sa sœur n' était pas au coté de ses parents, elle pouvait très bien être encore en vie. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, la griffondor entendit, des sanglots. Des sanglots étouffés. La jeune apprentie sorcière tendit l'oreille, puis ouvrit un placard. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en trouvant, là, sous ses yeux, Alexis, saine et sauve. Seule une petite brûlure sur son épaule témoignait de l'agression.

Hermione la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« _ La, la c'est finit. Ils sont partit chuut. »

Alors qu'elle berçait sa petite sœur, et que les pleure de celle-ci se calmaient lentement, elle entendit distinctement un bruit de verre cassé dans son dos. Elle se tourna rapidement prête à défendre la seule famille qui lui restait. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu amorcer le moindre geste, elle n'aperçu qu'un sourir sadique et deux yeux bleus, puis plus rien. Le mangemort avait transplané. Hermione guida Alexis dans l'entré, attrapa son sac à main, lui lança rapidement un sort d'extension indétectable et y plaça quelques affaires pour Alexis, des vêtements entre autre, du dictame. Elle retrouva sa sœur et transplana directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« _ Professeur… je pense que on va avoir besoin de votre aide. »

* * *

_Voila c'est finit ^^ bon alors comme je l'avais dit c'est pas très long mais ça va changer en avançant dans l'histoire c'est promis. _

_Alors qu'Est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Une petite review pour une gentille auteur ? Non ? Oui ? S'il vous plait ? Allez ~ Je prends tout critiques (constructives ou pas x) ) et même racontage de vie ou délires délirants ^^_

_Soo bye bye_


End file.
